Second Chance
by Hatsune 01 Story
Summary: Di suatu tempat ada kejadian yang menyebabkan sepasang kekasih meninggal dunia. Dapatkah mereka bersatu kembali?
1. Different Girl

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media .

Happy reading, _Minna ._

* * *

Tampak seorang gadis berambut teal diikat twintail berlari lari di tengah jalan .

" Celaka, aku harus cepat agar Kaito tidak menunggu lama!" ucapnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

Sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan. Ia terkejut melihat pacarnya bersama cewek lain, ia pun langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan ekspresi marah .

" Kaito, siapa cewek yang ada di sampingmu?" bentaknya dengan marah.

" Tunggu aku bisa jelaskan tentang ini !" ucapnya .

" Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, dasar pembohong! " bentaknya sambil meninggalkan Kaito.

" Tunggu!" ucapnya seraya mengejar Miku

Tanpa disadari gadis itu berlari ke tengah jalan, tanpa memerhatikan bahwa ada truk yang sedang ada melaju kencang . Kaito pun berusaha menarik tangan Miku , tapi apa daya truk itu melaju kencang kearah Miku dan menabraknya sehingga tubuh Miku pun terpental.

Tin Tin Bruuum Duagh

" Mikuuu ! " pekik Kaito sambil memeluk tubuh Miku.

"Kaito, maafkan aku karena tadi berkata kasar _aishiteru_ Kaito ." ucap Miku terakhir kalinya seraya menutup matanya.

"_Aishiteru mo _Miku, kumohon jangan pergi." ucap Kaito sambil menangis .

Beberapa hari kemudian

Pemakaman Miku dihadiri oleh banyak sahabatnya, kerabat dan orangtuanya, banyak dari mereka yang sedih karena kehilangan Miku . Setelah pemakaman selesai mereka pun pulang dan tampak seorang laki laki berambut biru sedang memegang batu nisan Miku dengan raut wajah sedih .

" Miku, seharusnya aku menjelaskan padamu dari awal." ucapnya pelan.

" Miku, kau pasti kesepian disana, tenang saja aku akan segera menyusulmu." lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu .

Keesokan harinya tampak seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, karena kehilangan kekasihnya . Sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya ia berkata,

" Miku tenang saja, jika kita terlahir lagi kita pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang abadi." ucapnya seraya menusuk dirinya dengan pisau.

Beberapa tahun kemudian , setelah kejadian itu .

+= Kaito PoV +=

Namaku Kazuki Kaito, aku berusia 15 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Cyrpton Gakuen High School, rambutku berwarna biru warna iris mataku sama seperti warna rambutku . Aku adalah Ketua Osis Crypton Gakuen High School.

Aku memiliki 2 orang sahabat yaitu Kagamine Len dan Kamui Gakupo . Mereka adalah temanku sejak kecil, sekedar memberitahu kedua sahabatku sudah memiliki pacar yaitu , Megane Rin dan Megurine Luka . Jadi diantara mereka hanya aku yang belum memiliki pacar, bukan karena aku tidak populer tetapi karena aku belum menemukan perempuan yang kusukai .

Ketika di tengah jalan aku melihat kedua sahabatku sedang berjalan bersama pacar mereka . Langsung saja aku menyapa mereka .

" _Ohayou _Len Gakupo ." sapaku.

" _Ohayou_ Kaito." sapa mereka .

Ketika aku berjalan bersama mereka , tiba-tiba aku mendengar jeritan seorang gadis .

" Kyaaaa, tolong ! " jerit seorang gadis

" Len Gakupo, kalian duluan saja ke sekolah, aku akan menolong gadis itu ." ucapku .

" Baiklah." ucap mereka seraya meninggalkanku .

Ketika aku mencari sumber suara gadis itu, kutemukan dan kulihat terlihat 3 orang berandalan hendak memperkosa gadis itu. Langsung saja aku ke tempat berandalan tersebut.

" Hei, kalian tidak tahu malu masa hendak memperkosa seorang gadis !" ucapku dengan senyum sinis.

" Apa? " tanya berandalan itu dengan ekspresi kesal .

Karena kesal aku langsung saja memukul ketiga berandalan tesebut ,hingga ketiga berandalan tersebut babak belur.

" Apa kalian ingin mencoba teknikku yang lain." tanyaku dengan evilsmirk.

" Ampun !" pinta ketiga berandalan itu .

" Jika kalian berani berbuat seperti ini lagi , lihat saja nanti!" ucapku dengan evil smirk .

" Hiiiiy." teriak berandalan tersebut dengan lari tunggang langgang.

Ketika berandalan tersebut sudah meninggalkan tempat itu, aku langsung saja menghampiri gadis itu .

" Hei, kau baik-baik saja ." ucapku saat berada di hadapan gadis itu .

" Iya, terima kasih um." balas gadis tersebut .

Aku terkejut karena ada orang yang tak mengetahui namaku, aku merasa gadis ini berbeda dari gadis lain yang mendekatiku. Aku pun menjawab.

" Kazuki Kaito _yoroshiku_, sedangkan kau?" tanyaku.

" Setsura Miku ." jawab gadis itu

Setelah kuperhatikan gadis itu, aku menyadari bahwa seragam yang dikenakannya adalah seragam Crypton Gakuen High School. Saat aku melihat arlojiku tiba-tiba aku terkejut.

" Cepat, kita bisa terlambat ayo kita lari!" ajakku dengan raut wajah panik.

" Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa lari dengan cepat." ucapnya sambil menundukan kepala .

" Baiklah, kalau begitu satu-satunya cara." ucapku seraya mengangkat gadis itu dengan bridal style.

" Kyaaa !" pekiknya dengan malu .

Dan aku pun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh hingga sampai sekolah . Untungnya kami belum terlambat ,segera aku pun menurunkan gadis itu dan banyak orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

" Maaf caraku sedikit kasar."ucapku seraya minta maaf

" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula karena itu kita tidak terlambat." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

+= Miku PoV +=

Namaku Setsura Miku, aku berusia 15 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Cyrpton Gakuen High School , aku memiliki rambut berwarna tosca iris mataku berwarna sama seperti warna rambutku. Ketika aku berangkat menuju sekolahku, tiba-tiba saja tiga berandalan datang menuju tempatku.

" Manis,kau tidak usah ke sekolah temani kami saja." ucap salah satu berandalan.

" Tidak, permisi." ucapku dengan ketus.

" Wah lihat dia berani menolak, bagaimana kalo kita beri pelajaran? "ucap mereka sambil mengunci gerakanku .

" Tidak lepaskan aku, kyaaa tolong! " teriakku dengan keras

"Percuma saja kau teriak." ucap mereka.

Dalam hati aku berharap ada yang menolongku, kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru menuju tempatku dan berandalan itu.

"Hei, kalian tidak tahu malu masa hendak memperkosa seorang gadis." ucapnya dengan senyum sinis .

" Apaa?" teriak mereka dengan ekspresi marah

Dan kulihat laki-laki tersebut memukul ketiga berandalan tersebut, hingga membuat ketiga berandalan tersebut ketakutan hingga berlarin tunggang langgang, ia pun menuju tempatku.

" Hei, kau baik-baik saja."ucapku saat berada di depan gadis itu.

" Iya terima kasih um." ucapku bingung mau memanggil apa .

Kulihat dari raut wajahnya, ia terkejut kemudian ia pun memperkenalkan namanya.

" Kazuki Kaito _yoroshiku, sedangkan kau_?" tanyanya.

" Setsura Miku." jawabku.

" Cepat, kita bisa terlambat ayo kita lari!" ajaknya dengan raut wajah cemas.

" Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa lari dengan cepat." ucapku sambil menundukan kepala .

" Baiklah, kalau begitu satu-satunya cara." ucapnya seraya mengangkatku dengan bridal style.

" Kyaaa !" pekikku dengan malu .

Dan begitulah kami pun sampai di sekolah dan banyak orang yang menatap kami dengan heran

" Maaf caraku sedikit kasar."ucap nya seraya minta maaf

" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula karena itu kita tidak terlambat." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

+= Normal PoV+=

"Kazuki-kun, kamu kelas apa." tanya Miku .

" Kelas 2A, kalau kamu Setsura-san." tanya Kaito.

"2B, panggil saja Miku." Ucap Miku

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kelasku dulu ya." ucap Kaito seraya meninggalkan Miku menuju kelasnya.

"Lebih baik , aku juga masuk kelasku." pikir Miku seraya menuju kelasnya.

" Sekarang kita akan mempelajari organela sel, tolong buku hal 23." ucap Kageto sensei .

Aku pun mendengarkan pelajaran tersebut dengan bosan, aku pun tertidur di atas meja dan kemudian bel pun berbunyi .

Teng Teng Teng

Istirahat

" Sekian yang kita pelajari hari ini." ucap Kageto sensei seraya keluar kelas.

" Lebih baik ke kelas Rin saja." pikir Miku bersamaan menuju ke kelas Rin .

Dan setelah Miku sampai di kelas Rin . Ia pun langsung menghampiri dan mengajak ke kantin bersama.

" Rin-chan, ayo kita ke kantin bersama." ajak Miku.

Sebelum Rin menjawab, Kaito pun membuka suara.

" Eh, Miku kau kenal dengan Rin ya?" tanya Kaito .

" Tentu saja, Rin itu temanku sejak SMP." jawab Miku .

Ketika Rin mengetahui bahwa Miku mengenal Kaito, langsung saja ia mendapat ide dan membicarakannnya kepada Len.

" Pssst, Len kayaknya bagus tuh kita jodohin Miku sama Kaito." bisik Rin.

"Benar juga, soalnya pertama kali aku dengar Kaito manggil nama kecil seorang gadis."balas Len .

" Maaf, ya Miku aku gak bisa, aku udah janjian ke kantin sama Len." ucap Rin dengan menyesal.

" Gak apa apa kok Rin." ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arah Rin .

" Gini aja deh Mik, kamu bareng Kaito aja." usul Rin .

" Eh, Gak deh aku gak enak sama Kazuki-kun.'' tolak Miku .

"Gak apa-apa kok, selain itu panggil aja Kaito." ucap Kaito.

" Baiklah, Kaito-kun."ucap Miku dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Cieeeee, ada pasangan baru di kelas ini !" teriak satu kelas .

Miku dan Kaito pun sama-sama memerah wajahnya hingga akhirnya keluar dari kelas dengan kecepatan inhuman .

+= Rin PoV+=

Aku masih tertawa-tawa melihat Miku dan Kaito sama-sama memerah wajahnya dan aku memiliki firasat bahwa Miku menyukai Kaito.

" Eh, Len liat gak tadi Miku sama Kaito memerah wajahnya.'' pekikku dengan senang .

" Tentu saja, lucu aja ngeliat ekspresi Kaito malu-malu begitu." ucap Len menahan tawa .

" Mulai sekarang, kita bantu Miku untuk dapatin hatinya Kaito." ucapku .

" Iya, deh !" ucap Len menyetujui perkataanku .

+= Miku PoV+=

Setelah kabur dari kejadian, kami pun bersama-sama menuju kantin.

" Duh, kenapa mukaku selalu memerah mengingat kejadian tadi." pikirku .

" Miku, kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya Kaito.

" Aku pesan nasi goreng negi sama es teh." ucapku.

" Baiklah !" ucapnya seraya memesan makanan.

Setelah aku melihat Kaito membawa pesananku, aku terkejut karena .

" Kaito-kun , kamu suka es krim ya?" tanyaku.

" Bukan suka, tapi cinta." ucap Kaito layaknya anak kecil .

Aku pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kaito seperti anak kecil. Ketika aku ingin melanjutkan ucapanku tiba-tiba saja ada yang suara yang sangat keras .

" KAITO-SAMA , HARI INI ANDA TAMPAN SEKALI!" pekik salah satu siswi dengan keras .

" SIAPA CEWEK DI SEBELAHNYA, BERANI MEREBUT KAITOKU?" teriak siswi tersebut.

"PADAHAL, AKU LEBIH MANIS!" ucap siswi yang lain.

Aku dan Kaito pun sweatdrop mendengar teriakan teriakan tersebut dan aku membuka suara .

" Kaito, kamu populer sekali ! ucapku pada Kaito.

" Oh, itu karena aku ketua OSIS sekolah ini." ucap Kaito datar .

" Apaaa?" pekikku dengan raut wajah kaget.

+= Kaito PoV+=

Setelah aku mengatakan aku adalah ketua OSIS sekolah ini raut wajah Miku terlihat kaget. Karena heran aku pun menanyakannya .

" Kenapa kamu kaget ketika mendengar aku ketua OSIS sekolah ini?" tanyaku dengan heran .

" Aku dengar bahwa yang dapat menjadi ketua OSIS hanya yang mendapat rangking satu." ucap Miku .

" Iya." ucapku .

" Kaito, boleh minta tolong jelasin pelajaran yang aku kurang pahami." ucap Miku sambil memerah wajahnya .

Aku pun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Miku dan aku menjawab .

" Tentu saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum .

" Terima kasih ." ucap Miku dengan raut wajah senang

Ketika aku ingin membalas perkataan Miku, terdengar suara kepala sekolah kami memberikan pengumuman yaitu sebagai berikut :

_PENGUMUMAN_

_Diberitahukan kepada seluruh murid Cyrpton Gakuen High School, harap segera berkumpul di lapangan_

" Ayo, kita segera ke lapangan." Ajakku seraya menarik tangan Miku menuju lapangan

" Ayo." ucap Miku sambil memerah wajahnya .

" Kau sakit wajahmu memerah." tanyaku dengan khawatir .

" Tidak kok!" ucap Miku.

Kami segera mempercepat langkah kami menuju lapangan .

+= Normal PoV +=

" Selamat siang, kepada seluruh murid Cyrpton Gakuen High School saya memanggil kalian semua ke sini karena …."ucap kepala sekolah tersebut .

" Karena tiga hari lagi, kita akan melakukan study tour ke Osaka oleh karena itu saya meminta kalian membentuk kelompok sebanyak 6 orang boleh beda kelas.'' ucap kepala sekolah mengakhiri pemberitahuannya .

Skip Time

Di cafe

" Len, aku sekelompok denganmu ya?''pinta Kaito .

" Boleh saja, tapi kelompok kita kurang lagi 1 orang." ucap Len .

"Siapa saja kelompoknya?" tanya Kaito .

" Aku, Rin, Gakupo, Luka, Kaito ." ucap Len .

" Tadi diberitahu kelompoknya boleh beda kelas kan." ucap Kaito .

"Lalu?" tanya Len heran.

" Boleh, gak aku mengajak Miku di kelompok kita." ucap Kaito .

" Miku, oh cewek yang tadi nyari Rin di kelas itu maksudmu." ucap Len

Kaito mengangguk-angguk .

" Boleh, terserahmu aja." ucap Len

Kaito pun segera menghampiri Miku yang kebetulan berada di café yang sama .

+= Len PoV+=

" Pokoknya aku harus segera menyatukan mereka berdua." pikirku.

Ketika, aku sedang berpikir tiba-tiba teman-temanku membawa pesanan mereka masing-masing

" Len, udah dapat lagi 1 orang belum?" tanya Rin, Luka, Gakupo bersamaan .

" Udah kok, tapi dari kelas lain Kaito yang ngusulin." ucapku .

'' Siapa?" tanya mereka dengan muka penasaran .

" Miku, kalau tidak salah." ucapku .

" Kamu bilang tadi Kaito yang ngusulin kan ?" tanya Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar .

" Iya." ucapku.

" Miku, siapa itu?" tanya Gakupo dan Luka bersamaan.

" Oh ya, Gakupo sama Luka tadi kan gak ada di kelas pantes gak tau." ucapku .

" Setsura Miku, temanku waktu SMP selain itu ..." ucap Rin

" Kelihatan Miku menyukai Kaito dan Kaito pun memperlakukan Miku berbeda dari biasanya.'' lanjutnya

" Maksudmu Rin." tanya Luka.

" Kaito memanggil nama kecil gadis itu dan tersenyum padanya." pekik Rin dengan senang .

" Apaa?" pekik mereka bersamaan dengan wajah tidak percaya .

" Makanya, aku merasa aku harus membantu Miku." ucap Rin

" Baiklah, aku akan ikut membantu." Ucap Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan

" Benarkah?" tanya Rin dengan muka senang .

Mereka mengangguk-angguk .

+= Kaito PoV

Langsung saja aku menghampiri dan menegurnya .

" Miku, kamu udah dapat kelompok belum untuk study tour nya." tanyaku.

" Belum." ucap Miku .

" Kamu masuk ke kelompokku aja ." ajak Kaito berharap ia mau .

" Boleh aja, tapi apa gak apa-apa sama yang lain yang ada di kelompokmu?" tanya Miku

" Tenang saja, mereka bilang setuju kok." ucap Kaito senang .

" Terima kasih." Ucap Miku riang sambil memeluk Kaito

Aku pun merasa wajahku memanas saat di peluk Miku.

Tanpa sadar empat pasang mata menatap mereka sambil menyeringai .

+= Miku PoV+=

Tanpa kusadari aku memeluk Kaito. Setelah sadar aku langsung melepaskan Kaito dari pelukanku.

" Maaf." ucapku seraya menundukan kepala dengan tujuan menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah.

" Tidak apa-apa." ucap Kaito sambil mengalihkan wajahnya .

Pelayan pun datang membawa pesananku yaitu Parfait cokelat

" Kaito, ini silahkan anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku."ucapku sambil memberikannya .

" Benarkah." ucap Kaito dengan mata berbinar-binar

Setelah itu Kaito memakannya dan melihatku tidak memesan apa-apa. Langsung saja bertanya

" Miku, kau tidak memesan apa-apa." ucap Kaito.

" Tidak." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum

"Begini saja kita bagi parfait ini." ucap Kaito

" Tidak usah deh, Kaito aja yang makan lagipula kamu suka es krim kan." tolakku.

Kaito pun tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung memasukkan sendok parfait ke mulutku.

" Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Kaito.

" Iya." ucapku pelan seraya memerah wajahku .

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat kukenal .

" Cieeee, Miku mesra sekali sama Kaito." pekik Rin dengan senang

+= Normal PoV+=

" Cieeee, Miku mesra sekali sama Kaito." pekik Rin dengan senang .

" Apaan sih Rin." ucap Miku sambil memerah wajahnya .

" Kamu, Setsura Miku kan?" tanya Luka .

" Iya." Miku pun bingung darimana ia mengetahui namanya .

" Ah,aku mengetahui namamu dari Rin.'' ucap Luka .

" Namaku Megurine Luka, laki-laki berambut ungu ini Kamui Gakupo, laki-laki berambut pirang ini Kagamine Len." lanjutnya.

" Salam kenal." ucap Miku

"Miku-san untuk masalah perlengkapan study tour besok kita bicarakan sepulang sekolah di rumahku saja." ucap Len .

" Baiklah, kalau gitu aku permisi dulu ." ucap Miku sambil meninggalkan mereka .

" Kaito, kamu menyukai dia kan?" ucap Gakupo .

" Entahlah, tapi aku merasa dia itu gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya." ucap Kaito sambil berpikir

" Begitu ya lebih baik kita pulang yuk sudah sore." Ucap mereka(min Kaito).

* * *

To Be Continue

Gimana? Gaje

Review yaa 3


	2. Ridiculous Plan

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media .

Happy reading, _Minna.^w^_

* * *

"Kaito, panggil saja Kaito."

" Cieee, pasangan baru!"

" Terima kasih Kaito."

" Miku-san, besok sepulang sekolah kita semua berkumpul di rumahku untuk membicarakan mengenai peralatan yang dibutuhkan study tour nanti."

" Kaito, kamu suka dia kan?"

" Ayo, kita pulang sudah sore."

* * *

+= Miku PoV+=

Ketika aku berjalan menuju sekolah, di tengah jalan aku melihat Kaito dan teman- temannya, langsung saja aku menyapa mereka.

"_Ohayou Minna_." sapaku.

" _Ohayou_." balas mereka bersamaan.

Aku pun berbicang-bincang dengan mereka ,hingga akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Aku pun menuju kelasku dan berkata pada mereka.

"_Minna, _aku menuju kelasku, _jaa."_ ucapku seraya meninggalkan mereka menuju kelasku.

" Ayo, kita juga segera ke kelas kita sebelum guru datang." ucap Rin .

" Baiklah." ucap mereka sambil menuju ke kelas mereka.

" Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita. Bukulah buku hal 14 ,kita akan mempelajari tentang sejarah Negara Jepang." ucap Akai sensei.

Teng Teng Teng

" Sekian , yang dapat kita pelajari hari ini. Carilah sejarah Negara jepang , boleh mencari sumber di mana saja." Ucap Akai Sensei sambil keluar kelas.

" Ah, lebih baik sekarang aku ke tugas dari Akai sensei kebetulan lagi istirahat ." batinku.

Aku pun langsung menuju perpustakaan, tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku langsung mencari buku yang berisi tentang sejarah Negara Jepang. Aku pun langsung mencatatnya dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menegurku.

" Hai, Miku sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Kaito.

" Hai, Kaito aku sedang mengerjakan tugas tentang sejarah Negara Jepang." jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

" Oh, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kubantu ?" tanya Kaito.

"Gak usah, aku gak enak nanti ngerepotin." tolakku dengan halus.

" Tenang saja, tidak merepotkan sama sekali." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah." ucapku dengan rona merah di wajahku.

+= Kaito PoV+=

" Baiklah." ucap Miku dengan rona merah di wajahku

Aku langsung membantu Miku mengerjakan tugasnya. Sehingga tugasnya sekarang sudah selesai, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara.

Kruyuuk

Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Miku.

" Bagaimana? Kalau kita ke kantin kebetulan tugasnya sudah selesai dan kamu lapar kan?" ajakku.

" Baiklah." ucap Miku dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Aku langsung saja menggandeng tangan Miku dan menuju Kantin. Kulihat wajahnya memerah langsung saja kutanya.

" Miku, kamu sakit?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah khawatir .

" Tidak, kok!" kilah Miku dengan cepat.

Setelah sampai di kantin, Miku menyuruhku tetap duduk dan menanyakan apa yang mau kupesan.

" Kaito, kamu duduk aja! Kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Miku.

" Baiklah, aku pesan omelet sama air putih." ucapku.

" Baiklah." ucap Miku seraya memesan makanan .

Aku pun menunggu pesananku,dan tak lama setelah itu kulihat Len, Rin, Gakupo dan Luka menghampiriku. Kebetulan aku duduk di meja untuk 6 orang

" Kaito, boleh kami duduk disini soalnya meja lain sudah penuh?" tanya mereka bersamaan .

" Tentu saja." ucapku

" Kaito, kamu sendirian aja makan di kantin?" tanya Len

" Gak kok, aku sama ..," ucapanku terpotong karena suara Miku .

" Kaito ini pesanannya. Ah Kamui-kun, Kagamine-kun, Rin-chan dan Luka-chan." sapa Miku seraya menaruh pesanan Kaito.

" Jangan bilang kamu sama Miku ya, Cieeee Kaito!" pekik Rin dengan senang .

+= Normal PoV+=

"Jangan bilang kamu sama Miku ya, Cieeee Kaito!" pekik Rin dengan senang .

" Apaaan sih Rin?" ucap Kaito dan Miku bersamaan dengan wajah memerah .

" Pasangan serasi." ucap mereka bersamaan .

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak lupa kan sepulang sekolah kalian harus berkumpul di rumahku?'' tanya Len.

" Tentu saja." ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Kaito, Kagamine-kun, Kamui-kun,Rin-chan dan Luka-chan, aku duluan ke kelas ya." ucap Miku seraya meninggalkan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita segera habiskan makanan kita, sebelum bel berbunyi." usul Rin .

" Benar juga." jawab mereka .

Skip Time

Pulang sekolah

+= Miku PoV+=

Ketika aku sedang memasukkan semua peralatan yang terdapat di meja . Aku melihat Kaito dan teman-temannya menungguiku di depan kelasku, langsung saja aku menghampiri mereka.

"_Minna, gomenne_ kalian menunggu lama." ucapku seraya menundukan kepalaku .

" Tidak kok." ucap mereka .

Lalu kami pun segera menuju rumah Kagamine-kun . Ketika kami semua sampai disana, aku membelakkan mataku ,karena kemegahan rumah Kagamine-kun . Langsung saja aku bertanya pada Kagamine-kun .

" Kagamine-kun, rumahmu seperti istana." ucapku dengan raut wajah kaget .

" Ah, ya aku belum aku anak pemilik Kagamine corp." ucap Len sambil nyengir.

" Kagamine corp bukankah perusahaan terbesar di jepang." pekikku dengan wajah kaget.

"Iya." ucap Len .

Ketika kami semua masuk ke dalam, kami disambut oleh para maid dan butler . Lagi-lagi aku merasa kaget , karena luas rumahnya bukan main. Jika aku tidak dipandu mungkin aku bakal tersesat di rumah ini, tiba-tiba aku merasakan tepukkan di pundakku .

" Miku, kamu kaget ya?" tanya Kaito .

" Iya." ucap ku seraya tersenyum kearah Kaito .

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun! Nanti tersesat, soalnya luas rumah ini bukan main." ucap Kaito .

" Benar juga. Ayo kita segera menyusul yang lain.'' ucapku pada Kaito .

" Ayo." ucap Kaito .

+= Len PoV+=

Aku pun tersenyum-senyum melihat mereka . Langsung saja terlintas ide di benakku, aku pun langsung membisikkan ideku ke Rin .

" Rin, sebenarnya aku udah dapat ide untuk menjodohkan Miku sama Kaito." bisikku.

" Ide apa?" tanya Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar .

" Aku sebenarnya dapat 6 tiket gratis ke Dreamland. Tapi yang dapat kesana hanya pasangan." ucapku.

"Emang, mereka gak curiga nanti?" tanya Rin.

"Begini. Biar Miku sama Kaito gak curiga, kita semua ikut, tapi nanti di tengah jalan kita diam-diam memisahkan diri dengan mereka. Bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

" Ide yang bagus tuh!" ucap Rin

" Lebih baik . Kita bicarakan ide ini dengan Gakupo sama Luka , agar dapat membantu." Ucapku

" Baiklah. Aku coba bcarakan dengan Gakupo sama Luka." ucap Rin seraya menuju tempat Gakupo dan Luka.

"Gakupo, Luka-chan. Mau gak kalian bantu rencananya Len? tanya Rin dengan suara bisikkan .

"Rencana apa? tanya mereka dengan suara pelan .

" Rencana menjodohkan Miku sama Kaito." ucap Rin.

" Baiklah. Bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan.

" Begini, tiketnya kan ada 6 kita semua ikut. Tapi di tengah jalan, kita diam-diam memisahkan diri dengan mereka ." ucap Rin menjelaskan rencananya .

" Baiklah. Kami mengerti."ucap Gakupo sama Luka bersamaan .

Aku langsung membawa temanku-temanku menuju kamarku . Ketika sampai langsung saja aku membicarakan alat-alat perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan nanti.

" Jadi, apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk study tour nanti?tanyaku pada mereka semua.

"Len, sebelum membicarakan masalah itu. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada Miku dengan Kaito?" tanya Rin layaknya menginterograsi pelaku kejahatan

+= Rin PoV+=

"Len, sebelum membicarakan masalah itu. Ada satu hal yang aku ingin tanyakan kepada Miku dengan Kaito?" tanyaku layaknya menginterograsi pelaku kejahatan.

" Tentang apa?" tanya Kaito dan Miku bersamaan

" Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal? Karena kalian kelihatannya akrab banget." tanyaku dengan raut wajah serius

" Ah, aku juga penasaran dari dulu." Ucap Gakupo, Len dan Luka bersamaan.

"Itu…" ucap Miku terbata-bata dengan tubuh gemetar.

Melihat keadaan Miku yang seperti itu. Langsung saja Kaito membuka suara.

" Baiklah. Biar aku yang jelaskan." ucap Kaito.

"Benarkah." tanya Miku kepada Kaito.

"Iya, sepertinya kamu masih trauma karena kejadian itu." ucap Kaito.

" Len, Gakupo kalian masih ingat ,ketika aku menyuruh kalian berangkat duluan? tanyaku.

"Masih, kalau tidak salah kamu menyuruh kami begitu, karena mau menolong seorang gadis." ucap Gakupo dan Len bersamaan .

" Benar dan gadis itu adalah Miku." lanjut Kaito .

"Apaaa?" pekik mereka dengan kaget .

" Berarti kalian baru saja berkenalan, tapi langsung akrab yaa?" tanya Rin dengan senyum jahil.

Miku dan Kaito pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Rin.

"Maaf, kalau aku gak sopan, tapi apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kamu berteriak minta tolong?" tanya Luka kepada Miku.

"Itu, aku nyaris…" ucap Miku dengan terbata-bata.

"Nyaris?" tanya Len, Gakupo, Rin dan Luka dengan heran.

"Diperkosa." ucap Miku dengan suara pelan.

Keempat orang tersebut langsung merasa tidak enak. Langsung saja mereka meminta maaf

" Maaf ya, kami gak tahu ternyata kejadiannya seperti itu." ucap mereka(min Kaito) seraya menundukkan kepala.

" Gak apa kok, tapi untungnya Kaito langsung menolongku '' ucap Miku seraya tersenyum kepada Kaito.

" Begitu ya. Berarti kamu beruntung Kaito" ucap Rin.

" Beruntung kenapa?'' tanya Kaito dengan heran

" Bisa mendapatkan hati Miku." pekik Rin dengan senang .

Kaito dan Miku yang mendengar perkataan Rin tersebut langsung memerah wajahnya.

+= Normal PoV+=

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita sekarang segera ke supermarket membeli keperluan kita untuk nanti." ucap Len.

" Ayo." ucap mereka bersamaan .

Mereka pun segera menuju supermarket untuk membeli keperluan mereka. Setibanya disana mereka langsung mencari-cari hal-hal yang dibutuhkan nanti.

" Kita bagi kelompok aja . Aku sama Rin, Luka sama Gakupo dan Kaito sama Miku." ucapku pada mereka.

" Baiklah." ucap mereka menyetujui perkataan Len

Len and Rin side

" Baiklah. Jadi kita beli apa saja?" tanya Len.

" Makanan ringan rasa jeruk sama pisang,terus pasta gigi, sabun , sampo dll." ucap Rin .

" Selain itu?" tanya Len.

" Kayaknya sudah cukup deh." ucap Rin .

Gakupo and Luka side

"Gakupo, kamu beli apa saja?" tanya Luka .

"Makanan ringan rasa terong, pasta gigi,dll." ucap Gakupo .

" Sudah, gak ada yang tertinggal kan?" tanya Luka

" Tidak ada." Jawab Gakupo .

Kaito and Miku side

" Kaito, kamu beli apa saja?" tanya MIku .

" Satu dus es krim." ucap Kaito dengan senang .

Miku pun sweatdrop melihat Kaito membeli satu dus es krim

" Sudah semuanya?" tanya Kaito

" Sudah." ucap Miku .

" Kalau begitu. Ayo kita cari yang lain." ucap Kaito .

Miku pun mengikuti Kaito dan segera mencari yang lain.

" Habis ini, kita berkumpul di rumahku lagi . Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian semua." ucap Len .

"Baiklah." ucap mereka bersamaan .

Setelah mereka sampai, Len pun langsung membicarakan yang tadi ingin dikatakannya.

" Jadi, ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan .

" Begini, aku punya tiket untuk ke Dreamland yang baru dibuka khusus 6 orang. Tapi." ucap Len .

" Tapi, kenapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan .

" Yang dapat masuk kesana, hanya yang memiliki pasangan." lanjut Len .

" Kami mau." ucap Rin, Gakupo dan Luka bersamaan.

" Kaito sama Miku, bagaimana?" tanya Len.

" Aku pass." ucap Kaito .

" Aku juga." ucap Miku .

"Kenapa , emangnya?" tanya Rin dengan heran .

"Aku malas, selain itu aku juga tidak memiliki pasangan." ucap Kaito .

Miku pun menyetujui perkataan Kaito.

" Kalian kan sama-sama belum memiliki pasangan. Kalian berangkat bareng aja, pasti penjaganya akan mengira kalian pasangan." ucap Rin .

Miku dan Kaito saling berpandangan. Entah apa sebabnya wajah mereka langsung memerah.

"Ehem ehem." ucap Rin .

"Bagaimana, kalau besok ? Kebetulan besok hari Minggu kan." ucap Len

" Baiklah." ucap mereka bersamaan( min Kaito dan Miku).

Miku dan Kaito terpaksa harus mengikuti keinginan mereka .

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Miku pun langsung berpamitan.

"_Minna_, aku duluan ya." ucap Miku

" Tunggu." ucap Rin .

" Ya, kenapa Rin?" tanya Miku .

"Sekarang kan sudah malam, lebih baik minta orang lain mengantarmu pulang." ucap Rin .

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Rin. Aku bisa sendiri kok." ucap Miku .

"Sudahlah Miku! Buanglah sikap sungkanmu pada orang lain!"bentak Rin.

" Maaf." ucap Miku .

"Bagaimana? Kalo Kaito saja yang mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum .

Sebelum Miku menjawab, Kaito pun membuka suara .

"Baiklah! Aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang." ucap Kaito.

" Baiklah, ayo." ucap Miku .

Tanpa mereka sadari, teman-teman mereka menyeringai . Entah apa yang direncanakannya.

+= Kaito PoV +=

"_Gomenne,_Kaito aku merepotkanmu." ucap Miku dengan raut wajah menyesal .

" Tidak apa-apa kok, wajar kan teman saling membantu."ucap Kaito .

Aku dan Miku pun berbincang-bincang , hingga akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Miku. .

" _Arigatou_ _ne,_Kaito." Ucap Miku seraya tersenyum kepada Kaito .

" Sama-sama." ucap Kaito .

Ketika hendak pamit, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras mengguyur. Langsung saja aku mendengar suara Miku yang memanggilku.

" Kaito, bagaimana kalau malam ini kamu menginap disini?" usul Miku.

" Tidak usah." tolakku dengan halus .

" Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku." ucap Miku .

"Baiklah." ucap Kaito menyetujui usul Miku .

+= Miku PoV+=

"_Tadaima." _ucapku

"_Okaeri."_ balas Okaa-san .

" Miku, siapa laki-laki di sebelahmu itu?" tanya Otou-san .

" Kazuki Kaito temanku, Tou-san, Kaa-san. Hari ini dia menginap disini karena kebetulan hujannya deras." ucapku .

" Baiklah. Lebih baik kamu segera ganti baju dan makan malam." ucap Okaa-san.

Miku pun segera menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kaito-kun, Miku banyak bercerita tentangmu." Ucap Okaa-san

"Benarkah, Oba-san?" tanya Kaito.

" Kaito,ini pakaian gantimu .Lebih baik kamu mengganti pakaianmu ,sebelum kamu sakit." ucap Miku.

Kaito pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali dari kamar.

"Ayo, kita makan malam. Kaito kamu juga." ucap Otou-san .

Kami semua menuju ruang makan dan segera makan malam. Setelah selesai aku pun berkata.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san dan Kaito, aku ke kamarku" ucapku seraya meninggalkan mereka.

"Kaito-kun ,_arigatou _sudah menjaga Miku. Meskipun bukan sebagai pacar, kami minta tolong untuk tetap menjaga Miku ." ucap Okaa-san dan Otou-san bersamaan .

" Tentu saja. Oba-san, Oji-san." ucap Kaito .

"Lebih baik kamu segera istirahat. Biar Oba-san antarkan kamu ke kamar tamu." Ucap Okaa-san seraya menunjukan kamar tamu

"Baiklah." Ucap Kaito seraya mengikuti Oba-san

+= Kaito PoV+=

Ketika aku mencoba berbaring di kasur, entah kenapa aku tidak dapat tertidur. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk ke teras, sekalian melihat bintang di langit . Pada saat aku sampai di teras, aku melihat Miku disana dan langsung menegurnya .

" Hai, Miku kau tidak bisa tidur ya?" tanyaku .

"Iya, Kaito juga?" tanyanya .

Aku pun mengangguk-angguk .

"Bagaimana ? Jika kita melihat bintang." usulku.

"Boleh juga." ucap Miku.

Kami pun mendongak ke langit untuk melihat bintang, setelah merasa semakin malam aku pun menyuruh ia memasuki kamarnya .

" Miku, ini sudah semakin malam. Bagaimana jika kita segera ke kamar?" ajakku.

"Ayo." ucap Miku .

Aku dan Miku pun masuk menuju kamar masing-masing dan segera beristirahat .

To be Continue

* * *

Akhirnya dapat update juga ^_^

_Gomen_ kalo lama3

Review please ^w^


	3. Plans Started

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media.

Happy reading .

* * *

"Baiklah."

"Kalian, tidak lupa untuk berkumpul di rumahku hari ini kan?"

"Bagaimana."

"Baiklah kami akan membantu."

"Kaito, lebih baik kamu menginap disini ."

* * *

+= Kaito PoV+=

Kriiing

Aku pun terbangun dari kasurku, setelah kulihat baru menunjukan pukul 06 00. Langsung saja aku beranjak dari kasurku dan keluar kamar, kulihat Miku tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku pun menegurnya

"_Ohayou,_Miku."ucapku.

"_Ohayou mo_ Kaito."ucap Miku

Sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku,tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi dan aku langsung membuka handphoneku.

Pip pip pip

_From : Kagamine Len_

_Kaito segera siap-siap nanti jam 8 pagi aku jemput. Oh ya, sekalian jemput Miku-san soalnya aku gak tahu rumahnya._

Langsung saja aku memberitahu Miku .

"Miku, lebih kita segera siap-siap. Soalnya nanti Len yang menjemput kita."ucapku.

"Begitu,yaa."ucap Miku.

"Orangtua mana?"tanyaku bingung.

"Tou-_san _sama Kaa-_san_ udah berangkat tadi pagi . Katanya, ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting."ucap Miku.

"Begitu ya, mau kubantu menyiapkan sarapan." tawarku.

"Baiklah, _arigato _Kaito."ucap Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak usah sungkan . Tapi, Miku hebat ya."ucapku.

"Kenapa?"tanya Miku dengan bingung.

"Padahal orangtuamu sibuk bekerja, tapi kelihatan kamu gak kesepian."pujiku sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Miku.

Kulihat wajah Miku memerah ,karena khawatir langsung saja aku menanyakannya.

"Miku, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok."ucap Miku.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah . Kamu gak deman kan?"tanyaku

"Gak kok! Aku baik-baik saja."kilah Miku.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau segera mandi . Aku menelepon Len dulu, selain itu…"ucapku.

"Selain itu?"tanya Miku.

"Aku boleh pinjam pakaian Tou-_san mu _gak ?Soalnya aku gak bawa baju ganti."ucapku.

"Boleh kok,nanti kuambilkan pakaian Tou-_san_."ucap Miku seraya menuju kamar mandi.

Aku pun langsung menelepon Len

"_Moshi-moshi Len."_

"_Moshi-moshi Kaito. Ada apa, tumben pagi-pagi nelpon?"_

"_Nanti jemputnya jangan ke rumahku. Soalnya , aku nginap di rumah orang lain."_

"_Begitu,ya. Begini saja beritahu saja alamatnya,nanti aku langsung datang ke alamat itu."_

"_Baiklah di jalan Mawar gang IV ,arigato Len."_

"_Sama-sama Kaito."ucap Len seraya menutup panggilan._

+= Len PoV +=

Setelah kututup panggilan dari Kaito, aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam rumah siapa Kaito menginap? Yang kutahu Kaito itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan sangat dingin.

"Ah, sudahlah nanti aku juga tahu."ucapku.

"Len, sarapan sudah siap!"teriak Kaa-_san_

"Hai, Kaa-_san._"ucapku seraya keluar kamar

Aku pun langsung menuju ruang makan,terlihat disana tou-san dan kaa-_san _tengah menunggu . Mereka pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Len, tou-_san_ dengar hari ini kamu kencan ya?"tanya tou-s_an_ dengan nada jahil.

"Iya."ucapku disertai rona merah di wajah.

"Semoga rencanaku berhasil."batinku.

"Tou-_san,_Kaa-_san_ Len sudah selesai sarapannya . Len siap-siap dulu ya."ucap Len.

"Iya, Len berjuang ya!"ucap kaa-_san._

"_Arigatou _Kaa_-san." _ucapku seraya meninggalkan meja makan.

"Wah, enaknya masa muda!"ucap tou_-san_ melihat Len menuju kamarnya.

"Iya, Len memang sudah besar."ucap kaa-_san_

+= Miku PoV +=

Entah kenapa setelah Kaito memujiku, wajahku tiba-tiba terasa memanas . Kulihat setelah itu,wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Miku, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Kaito dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok."ucapku.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah . Kamu gak deman kan?"tanya Kaito

"Gak kok! Aku baik-baik saja."kilahku.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau segera mandi . Aku menelepon Len dulu, selain itu…"ucap Kaito .

"Selain itu?"tanyaku.

"Aku boleh pinjam pakaian tou-_san mu _gak ?Soalnya aku gak bawa baju ganti."ucap Kaito.

"Boleh kok,nanti kuambilkan pakaian tou-_san_."ucapku seraya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku sudah selesai mandi dan aku juga telah membawa beberapa pakaian Tou-_san _ku.

"Kaito, pilih saja yang paling kamu suka dari semua pakaian itu."ucapku.

"_Arigatou_ Miku."ucap Kaito disertai senyuman.

Entah, kenapa setelah melihat senyuman Kaito . Rona merah terlihat di wajahku, sepertinya Kaito gak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya."ucap Kaito menuju kamar mandi

Setelah Kaito menuju kamar mandi, langsung saja suasana nya hening . Entah kenapa sepertinya, aku mengantuk dan aku pun tertidur . Setelah itu, kulihat Kaito tertawa.

"Hahaha, Miku."ucap Kaito seraya tertawa.

"Kaito, sejak kapan kau berada disini?"tanyaku dengan wajah malu.

"Sudah daritadi kok . Ngomong-ngomong Miku."ucap Kaito.

"Iya?"tanya ku.

"Wajah tidurmu sangat manis."ucap Kaito datar.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Kaito tadi, wajahku pun langsung memerah.

"Begitu ya."ucapku seraya mengalihkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Kita, lebih baik segera bersiap-siap deh."ucap Kaito.

"Kenapa?"tanyaku

"Sekarang sudah jam 07.30 . Kelihatannya sebentar lagi Len datang."ucap Kaito.

Ting tong

"Ah, kelihatannya Len sudah datang."ucap Kaito.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu."ucapku menuju pintu.

"Terserahmu saja."ucap Kaito.

Aku pun langsung membukakan pintu . Terlihat Kagamine-kun dan Rin-chan tersenyum lebar.

"Rin-chan, Kagamine-kun mau masuk?" tanyaku.

"Gak usah, Kaito mana?"tanya Len.

"Ada apa, Len?"tanya Kaito tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kapan dia datang."batin mereka bertiga.

"Jangan bilang kamu semalaman di rumah Miku-_chan_."ucap Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar

Aku dan Kaito pun sweatdrop dengan tingkah Rin-_chan._

"Iya."ucap Kaito.

Kagamine-kun dan Rin-chan tersenyum penuh arti pada kami berdua. Kami pun langsung menanyakan apa maksud senyuman mereka.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tersenyum seperti itu?"tanyaku dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok, iya kan Rin-_chan_?"tanyaku seraya menoleh kepadanya.

"Iya Len-_kun_, gak ada apa-apa kok Miku-_chan,_Kaito."ucap Rin seraya tersenyum

"Apa kalian sudah pacaran?"tanya Rin dengan girang.

"Haah!"pekik mereka berdua disertai rona merah

+= Rin PoV +=

"Apa kalian sudah pacaran?"tanyaku dengan girang.

"Haah!"pekik mereka berdua disertai rona merah.

Aku pun tersenyum melihat kekompakkan mereka. Aku pasti akan mengusahakan agar mereka pacaran.

"Kalian kompak sekali .Belum pacaran udah kompak, apalagi kalau pacaran."ucapku dengan nada jahil.

"Apa maksudmu Rin?"pekik mereka berdua disertai rona merah di wajah.

"Kayaknya gak bakal selesai-selesai dah, kalo dengan Rin-_chan." _batin Len.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke mobilku. Kita belum jemput Gakupo sama Luka."ucap Len.

"Baiklah." ucap mereka berempat bersamaan.

Aku,Len-kun, Miku-_chan _dan Kaito pun segera memasuki mobil . Kulihat Len-_kun_ tengah menelepon Gakupo.

"_Moshi-moshi Gakupo."_

"_Moshi-moshi Len. Ada apa?"_

"_Aku sudah dekat rumahmu . Segera siap-siap dan jangan lupa rencananya."_

"_Baiklah, sampai nanti."ucapnya seraya memutuskan panggilan."_

Setelah Len-_kun_ mengakhiri pembicaraan, terlihat Kaito yang menatap curiga .

"Len, rencana apa yang kau maksud?"tanya Kaito.

"Lihat saja nanti."ucap Len tersenyum penuh arti.

+= Gakupo PoV +=

Setelah aku memutuskan panggilan,aku pun berharap agar rencana ini berjalan dengan baik . Mungkin,karena kelihatannya aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri Luka-chan pun menghampiriku.

"Gakupo-_kun_ , ada apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali berpikir?"tanya Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Luka-_chan_ . Hanya memikirkan agar rencana ini berjalan lancar."ucapku.

"Benar juga, kita harus membuat rencana ini berhasil."ucap Luka semangat

Aku pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Luka.

"Luka_-chan,_kayaknya kamu ketularan sikap Rin deh."ucapku sambil sweatdrop.

"Masa sih?" tanya Luka polos.

"Terserah Luka_-chan_ saja."ucapku

Tin tin

"Ah, mobilnya Len sudah datang. Ayo!"ucapku seraya menarik tangan Luka-_chan_.

Kulihat wajah Luka-_chan _memerah.

"Maaf, menunggu lama ya?"tanyaku.

"Tidak kok."ucap mereka semua.

+= Normal PoV +=

Di depan pintu masuk Dreamland

"Ayo. Lebih baik kita masuk bersamaan . Biar, gak kepencar nanti."ucap Len.

"Benar juga."ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Nah, kita naik apa dulu?" tanya Miku.

"Bagaimana, kalo roller coester?"usul Rin.

"Boleh juga."ucap mereka bersamaan(min Miku)

"Gak boleh yang lain ya?"pinta Miku.

"Ayolah Miku-_chan."_ ucap Rin disertai puppy eyes .

"Baiklah, baiklah."ucap Miku.

Mereka semua pun segera menuju wahana roller coester . Miku dan Kaito duduk di paling depan, Gakupo sama Luka duduk di tengah-tengah, sedangkan Rin dan Len duduk di belakang Miku dan Kaito . Kaito yang melihat Miku ketakutan pun segera menenangkan Miku.

"Miku, jangan khawatir . Aku pasti akan melindungimu."ucap Kaito.

Entah, kenapa setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito . Miku pun langsung berani.

"_Arigatou_, Kaito."ucap Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Miku."ucap Kaito disertai rona merah di wajah.

Sedangkan mereka yang melihat hanya tersenyum.

Rin and Len's Side.

"Kyaaa, Kaito romantis sekali sama Miku-_chan_."pekik Rin .

Len yang hanya melihat tingkah Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Rin-_chan_ , aku tahu kau senang . Tapi, jangan seperti itu."ucap Len sambil muka sweatdrop.

"Iya iya . Yang lebih penting rencana 1 berjalan lancar."ucap Rin.

"Iya, kau benar."ucap Len.

Luka and Gakupo's Side.

"Sepertinya, rencana 1 berjalan lancar."ucap Luka.

"Iya, sepertinya benar."ucap Gakupo.

"Semoga rencana selanjutnya berjalan lancar."ucap Luka.

"Iya, aku juga berharap begitu."ucap Gakupo.

Setelah wahana dimulai, dari yang bergerak pelan, kemudian bertambah cepat kecepatannya. Hingga sampai yang berputar-putar, setelah selesai dari wahana itu Miku tampak senang dan tidak takut sama sekali.

+= Luka PoV +=

"Ah, lebih baik kuusulkan wahana yang bisa membuat romantis."batinku.

"_Minna,_bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kita naik kapal angsa?"usulku seraya menunjuk kapal angsa tersebut.

Mereka ( min Miku dan Kaito) yang menyadari maksudku naik wahana itu pun, langsung menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah."ucap mereka berempat.

Kami semua pun menuju kapal angsa tersebut dan memilih kapal angsa itu. Rin dan Len memilih warna putih, kami berdua memilih warna biru, sedangkan Miku dan Kaito memilih warna hijau.

Miku and Kaito's Side

"Kaito, bagaimana kalo kita ke dekat batu itu?"ucap Miku.

"Boleh juga."ucap Kaito.

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Miku pun berdiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke kolam . Tapi dengan cepat Kaito menangkapnya dengan cara memeluknya.

"Miku, kamu gak apa-apa kan?"tanya Kaito masih memeluk Miku

Miku yang mengetahui dirinya dipeluk Kaito pun memerah wajahnya.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."ucap Miku seraya memerah wajahnya.

"Begitu ya . Lain kali hati-hati ya."ucap Kaito seraya melepas pelukannya.

Rin and Len's Side.

Agar bisa melihat gerak-gerik Kaito dan Miku . Kapal mereka dengan kapal Miku dan Kaito lumayan dekat.

"Len-_kun,_lihat itu."ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kejadian langka antara Miku dengan Kaito.

"Iya, aku gak menyangka rencana Luka sesukses itu."ucap Len senang .

"Iya, aku juga." ucap Rin tidak percaya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, tidak sengaja kapal mereka berdua dibentur oleh kapal lain . Hingga kapal mereka bergoyang dan hampir saja Rin jatuh ke kolam, tapi dengan cepat Len menolongnya dengan cara yang sama seperti Kaito menolong Miku.

"Rin-_chan_ , tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Len.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok Len-_kun_."ucap Rin .

Setelah mereka menyadari mereka saling berpelukan, langsung saja mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Maafkan aku."ucap Len dengan muka memerah.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Len-_kun_."ucap Rin seraya tersenyum dengan muka memerah .

+= Luka and Gakupo's Side .

"Baik Kaito dan Miku dengan Rin dan Len , mereka sangat romantis."ucap Luka tersenyum.

Gakupo yang melihat hal tersebut, mendapat ide konyol.

"Luka-_chan_ juga mau seperti mereka?"tanya Gakupo dengan nada jahil.

Melihat Luka yang tidak merespon, langsung saja ia mencium pipi Luka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"pekik Luka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mencium Luka-_chan_, memang kenapa?"tanya Gakupo.

"BakaGakupo, hentai!"pekik Luka dengan wajah yang memerah disertai dengan menceburkan Gakupo.

Byuuur (Gakupo jatuh ke kolam)

(Sepertinya ini yang paling berbeda diantara yang lain)

+= Normal PoV +=

"_Minna,_ kita mau naik wahana apa?"tanya Rin.

"Rin-_chan_, bagaimana kalo kita makan dulu . Ini sudah mendekati waktu makan siang."ucap Miku.

"Baiklah, kalo gitu kita ke café itu aja ya."ucap Rin seraya menunjuk kafe itu .

"Hoshinari café ya, gak masalah deh."ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kami semua menuju café tersebut,sampai disana terlihat café itu ramai sekali . Untung saja tersisa meja yang berisi 2 kursi sebanyak 3 buah.

"Karena yang tersisa hanya meja yang berisi 2 kursi . Kita duduk sesuai pasangan aja."usul Len.

"Baiklah."ucap mereka menyetujui usul Len.

Miku and Kaito's Side .

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?"tanya pelayan itu .

" Aku pesan strawberrie cake sama vanilla shake, kalo Kaito."ucap Miku.

"Aku pesan chocolate cake dengan special parfait."ucap Kaito.

"Baiklah , dimohon tunggu sebentar."ucap pelayan itu seraya menuju dapur.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat pelayan itu membawa pesanannya.

"Maaf, menunggu ini pesananannya starwberrie cake dengan vanilla shake ,serta chocolate cake dengan special parfait. Serta love cake untuk pasangan."ucap pelayan tersebut seraya menaruh pesanannya.

"Maaf, tapi kami gak memesan ini."ucap Miku seraya menunjuk love cake.

"Ini special dari kami, tenang saja itu gratis."ucap pelayan itu seraya tersenyum.

"Begitu ya."ucap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."ujar pelayan itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik, kita segera menghabiskan makanannya."usul Kaito.

"Benar juga."ucap Miku

Mereka berempat yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah berada di luar café.

"Setelah kita naik apa?"tanya Kaito.

"_Gomen, minna_ kayaknya aku harus beli baju ganti buat si _baka_ ini."ucap Luka seraya menyeret Gakupo.

Mereka yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Rin-_chan_, lebih baik kita naik itu yuk."pinta Len sambil menuju wahana itu.

"_Matte,_Len_-kun."_ucap Rin dan dari gerak bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu pada Miku, kemudian ia menyusul Len.

Miku yang mengetahui arti dari gerak bibirnya hanya bisa memerah malu.

+=Miku PoV +=

"Apa maksud Rin-_chan_ mengatakan _ganbatte_ . Ah, jangan bilang ini semua rencana mereka."batinku dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana,kalo kita naik wahana ini."usul Kaito sambil menunjuk wahana itu.

"Speady jump."ucapku.

"Iya, bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Kaito.

"Boleh saja, ayo."ucapku sambil menarik tangan Kaito

Mereka berempat pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang, tetapi mereka menjaga jarak supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Bagaimana Len?"tanya Gakupo.

"Luar biasa, apapun yang terjadi aku akan memasangkan mereka berdua."ucap Len.

"Iya."ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Miku, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Kaito yang terlihat khawatir.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok?"ucapku

Setelah selesai turun dari wahana , aku pun ketakutan kulihat Kaito mencoba menenangkanku.

"Miku, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kaito.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok.''ucapku tersenyum .

Setelah itu , kami pun menaiki wahana crazy boat, jet coester, flying fox, hysteria dan masih banyak lagi.

"Miku, jam berapa sekarang?"tanya Kaito.

"Jam 5. 50, kenapa Kaito?"tanyaku dengan heran.

"Bagaimana , kalo kita menaiki bianglala . Kebetulan sebentar lagi matahari terbenam."usul Kaito.

"Boleh juga ."ucapku

Kami pun menaiki bianglala, kami pun mulai melihat keindahan matahari terbenam ketika berada di puncak . Kami pun takjub dengan keindahan matahari terbenam.

"_Kirei."_ pujiku seraya melihat matahari terbenam.

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu." ucap Kaito melihat matahari terbenam .

Kemudian, kami pun turun dari wahana itu.

"Lebih baik kita cari yang lain, sudah sore."ucapku.

"Benar juga…."sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan perkataanya , tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

Kulihat wajah Kaito memerah.

+= Kaito PoV +=

Pip pip

"Siapa ya?"batinku seraya membuka flip handphone

_From : Kagamine Len_

_Kaito, maaf kami pulang duluan karena ada __**urusan penting ,**__jadi kalian berdua pulang bareng aja . Nanti kasih tahu kami kalau udah jadian ya :)_

"Len ini emang kurang kerjaan saja."batinku seraya memerah wajahku.

Kulihat Miku menunjukan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kaito, kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak apa, lebih baik kita pulang saja . Len dan yang lainnya sudah pulang duluan, katanya ada urusan penting."ucap Kaito.

"Oh, begitu."ucap Miku.

"Mereka pasti udah merencanakan ini."rutuk Miku dalam hati.

Aku pun segera mengantar Miku pulang, setelah beberapa saat kami mengobrol bersama . Akhirnya sampai di rumah Miku.

"Miku, kalau begitu aku duluan ya dan jangan lupa besok."ucapku mengingatkan Miku.

"Besok? Memangnya ada apa Kaito?"tanya Miku dengan polosnya.

"Besok kan study tour Miku, masa kamu lupa , Miku."ucapku sweatdrop.

"Benar juga , _arigato_ Kaito sudah mengingatkan."ucap Miku tersenyum.

Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"Sama-sama Miku."ucapku membalas senyumnya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

To be Continue

_**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga (nari-nari gaje) # abaikan saja.**_

_**Gom3n bagi para readers yang menunggu update terlalu lama .**_

_**Arigato untuk review para readers di chapter selanjutnya.**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Sekedar catatan:**_

_**Mungkin cerita ini bakal agak lama ku update, soalnya mau kuselesain dulu cerita meaning of life baru yang ini.**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong Kaito disini gak peka ya (ketawa gaje) dan Gakupo disini kunistain ya, kayaknya chapter selanjutnya juga kubikin nista deh (senyum evil).**_


End file.
